


Ocean of Emotion

by Knight_of_Cybertron



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable, Conjunx Endura, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gladiator Megatron, Gladiator Soundwave, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Megatron is sweet, OTP Feels, Pre-War, Soundwave without his facemask, Transformers Spark Bonds, True Love, megawave, mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 17:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18183413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knight_of_Cybertron/pseuds/Knight_of_Cybertron





	Ocean of Emotion

"Bond with me," Megatronus murmured. Soundwave smiled sleepily, his helm rested on his lover's chest as he counted every sparkbeat. "That's your proposal? Weak," he teased as he traced random patterns onto Megatronus's stomach.

"Soundwave, I'm serious. I want to bond with you. You never know what could happen tommorrow, especially in these times," Megatronus stated before tenderly kissing his forehelm. Feelings weren't really his thing, but late at night, cuddled together, Megatronus would find himself lost in an ocean of emotion.

Soundwave thought about the question for a moment before turning his helm up slightly to look at the gladiator he was currently using as a pillow. "Why not," he responded, a grin tugging at his lips. "Wait, seriously? You'll bond to me," Megatronus asked, dumbfoundedly; he almost pinches himself to make sure this was real life when he felt a few tender kisses lining his chest.

"Of course I will, My Lord," Soundwave chuckled before kissing at his neck cabling lightly. His lips lingered on his main energon line and Megatronus shuddered at the intoxicating feeling of Soundwave's frame on his own and the sound of the pet name. "In fact, how about tomorrow," Soundwave proposed as he sucked and nipped at Megatronus's sensitive neck. He smirked at his handiwork before resting his helm back on Megatronus's broad chest.

"What tomorrow," he asked, brain module fuzzy from the way Soundwave's mouth had been all over him. Soundwave laughed. "Bond with me tomorrow." Megatronus took a moment before grinning wider than ever before. "Tomorrow. Yes, I love you," he replied breathlessly. 

"Yeah, yeah, I love you too," Soundwave said with a smile.

After a few moments of comfortable silence, Megatronus finally whispered something they would often say to each other in the middle of the night, "You're my favorite." Soundwave felt like his spark was going to burst with how much he cared for this mech. "And you're mine," he replied sweetly, but couldn't stifle a yawn.

"Recharge, my love," Megatronus said fondly as he tightened his grip around Soundwave's waist. "Tomorrow," Soundwave began dreamily as he shut his eyes, "tomorrow, I'll be your conjunx." 

"Tomorrow, you'll be my conjunx," Megatronus agreed with a smile he was sure would never fade, no matter what, "Goodnight, my love."


End file.
